


SH short stories

by Milk_fox



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов, написанных по разным поводам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SH short stories

**Пепельница**

Мэри сидела в кресле и неловко гладила обивку кончиками пальцев.  
\- Знаете, я все-таки... - Джон вздохнул и снова поднял взгляд на посетительницу.  
\- Да, я знаю, - рассеянно откликнулась девушка.  
Она была очень спокойной, в отличие от остальных клиентов, которые приходили к Джону и не верили, что он не может им помочь. Сайт Шерлока не обновлялся, блог не обновлялся, два года уже прошло - но преступления-то никуда не делись. Люди приходили, иногда даже устраивали скандалы. Никак не могли понять, что Джон не может вот так просто решить все их проблемы просто потому, что несколько лет был "Робином" у "детектива в шляпе".  
Мэри просто молчала и гладила пальцами обивку кресла.  
\- Я понимаю, мистер Уотсон, - она неловко улыбнулась. - Вы, конечно, не сможете помочь. Я и сама не понимаю, почему пришла.  
Джон еще раз вздохнул.  
\- Может, чаю?  
  
Они пили чай на маленькой кухне, не захламленной больше пробирками и экспериментами. Мэри положила две ложки сахара и теперь размешивала их, дольше чем надо. Так же рассеянно, как гладила обивку.  
\- Я просто... знаете, мне некуда идти. В полиции сказали, что это самоубийство. Да и прошло уже полтора года.  
Джон удивленно поднял взгляд.  
\- Полтора года?  
\- Да. Я понимаю, смешно звучит. Я такая глупая. Надо было прийти раньше, но я понимала, что это бесполезно. Тратила деньги на частных сыщиков, но они все соглашаются с полицией. Говорят, что Алекс покончил с собой. А я не верю.  
Джон кивнул - у него был личный опыт неверия в суициды.  
\- Думаю, мистер Холмс смог бы мне помочь. Алекс говорил, что он прекрасный сыщик. Он сам был инженером, но вот... любил детективы.  
Она беспомощно пожала плечами и наконец перестала размешивать сахар.  
\- Сама не знаю... Простите.  
\- Я понимаю, - серьезно сказал Джон, едва заметно касаясь ее руки. - Понимаю.  
\- Ну конечно, - она подняла взгляд. - Пепельница.  
Доктору показалось, что он ослышался.  
\- Что?  
\- Пепельница, - Мэри кивнула на сувенир из Букенгемского дворца, стоящий на столе. - Она чистая, не пыльная. Стоит на таком видном месте. А вы... вы ведь не курите, мистер Уотсон.  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Не курю.  
\- Я тоже не курю. Но у меня дома стоит пепельница. Под лампой, на тумбочке.  
...  
Два человека, переживших сходное горе хорошо сходятся вместе. Старая истина, но от того не менее верная. Мэри приходила к Джону на неделе, приносила что-то к чаю, а иногда какие-то фильмы, которые они смотрели перед телевизором до поздней ночи. Мэри оставалась на ночь, Джон уступал ей свою комнату, а сам ютился на диване. Занимать комнату Шерлока почему-то даже в голову не пришло.  
Джон подумал о каких-то отношениях только тогда, когда миссис Хадсон улыбнулась ему утром и ласково сказала, что рада, что он наконец-то пережил кризисный период.  
Джон его не переживал. Иногда кризисный период просто длится и длится, пока не заслуживает звание всей жизни. Как у них с Мэри.  
Пепельница все еще стояла на столе и Джон постоянно вытирал с нее пыль.  
  
Можно ли начать жизнь заново? Если задуматься, то мы делаем это каждую минуту. Но Джона все устраивало. А то, что исчезли постоянные подружки - он и раньше путал их имена, а найти в пабе девушку на ночь и пойти к ней было очень просто.  
Они с Мэри ходили в кино и на концерты, просто гуляли по городу.  
Примерно через полгода Джон задумался, может быть, ему стоит сделать ей предложение? Кто еще согласится на военного хирурга с кошмарами. Он будет любить ее, он будет примерным мужем. А она - хорошей женой. Она ведь очень понимающая девушка.  
В конце концов, она знает, почему на столе стоит пепельница. Даже миссис Хадсон не знала этого.  
  
Когда через месяц возвращается Шерлок, Мэри тоже все понимает. Джону ужасно неудобно (когда он отходит от шока и все-таки выдает Шерлоку обещанную давным-давно полновесную оплеуху). Джон и Мэри стоят в парке, и Джон мнется, как младшеклассник, впервые собирающийся соврать маме.  
\- Я... - начинает он и замолкает от осознания глупости фразы.  
\- Ничего, - Мэри Морстен улыбается. - Все правильно, Джон. Есть истории, которые никогда не заканчиваются. Они продолжаются, потому что где-то там написано продолжение. А есть просто жизнь, в которой никто не возвращается из могилы. И глупо завидовать устройству мирового порядка, правда ведь? В конце концов, у меня есть пепельница. Мы справимся.  
И она удаляется по дорожке, прямая и спокойная. Удивительная Мэри Морстен.  
  
\- Джон.  
Шерлок стоит за ним, сияя подбитой скулой, но смотрит очень сосредоточенно. Протягивает флэшку.  
\- Алекс Рэндалл. Его убили. Тут доказательства, пусть отнесет в полицию. Его поймают. Догони ее, Джон.  
Доктор берет флэшку и непонимающе смотрит на Шерлока. Глаза у Холмса грустные и сосредоточенные.  
\- Догони ее, а потом возвращайся. У нас много дел.  
  
Когда вечером Джон приходит домой, пепельница стоит на ручке кресла, опасно балансируя. Грязная, наполненная окурками пепельница. Джон задевает ее, рассыпает все на ковер и улыбается. У него есть пепельница. Он справится.

 

**Вавилон**

  
После хорошего веселья всегда отправляешься в дорогу. Это как традиция. Как ритуал.  
Джим любил дороги. Дешевые мотели, кофе с растворимыми сливками в самолетах, привокзальные забегаловки и мотели для дальнобойщиков. Он любил города - разные, неповторимые и в то же время это был один и тот же город.  
Люди обманывались. Люди думали, что каждый город уникален. А на самом деле они все на одно лицо. Стоит это понять - и не потеряешься ни в Лондоне, нив Сингапуре. Город один и имя ему - Вавилон.  
Джим любил философствовать в обществе хмурых шоферов и путешественников, вникуда, заигрывать с вечно усталыми барменшами придорожных баров и смотреть на огромную луну в небе над Аризоной. Или Сан-Диего. Или над Ридженс-парком, если уж заносило в родные края.  
Однажды ему пришло в голову, что смерти, как таковой, не существует. Есть только дорога, а все остальное - только повороты. Ничего более.  
С тех пор Джим перестал бояться смерти.  
Себастьян ругался и ворчал, но послушно грузил в машину свою вечную сумку цвета хаки и они опять отчаливали.  
Когда-нибудь, - как думал Джим, глядя на полное звезд небо над Колорадо. - Когда-нибудь дорога закончится. Придется остановиться, уложить себя в черный гроб и загнать под землю. Придется прекратить бесконечный бег.  
\- Себ?  
\- Ммм...  
\- Когда я умру - положи мне в гроб билет на Бритиш Аэйвэйз.  
\- Спи, псих...  
И Джим смотрел в звездное небо и улыбался. Дорога никогда не заканчивается.  
  
 **Да не убоюсь зла**  
  
Мама была очень против.  
\- У тебя же образование, милая! Ты могла бы работать в банке, например, или в юридической фирме.  
\- Я знаю, мам.  
\- "Личный помощник" - это унизительно для образованного человека.  
\- Да, мам.  
\- Купи молока, когда поедешь назад.  
\- Конечно, мам.  
Мама прекрасно разбиралась в том, что унизительно, а кем работать не надо. Наверное, поэтому и была всю жизнь домохозяйкой.  
Майкрофт Холмс выбрал ее среди выпускников даже до вручения дипломов. Это было очень вежливое предложение, чуть-чуть похожее на стиль Джеймса Бонда. Она даже думала, что в случае отказа ее утопят в Темзе. Ну, было бы логично.  
Но она не отказалась.  
Быть личным помощником Майкрофта Холмса это значит ничему не удивляться, везде быть вовремя и выполнять любые просьбы начальства. Но зато ты не зависишь больше ни от кого в целом мире.  
Во власти темноглазой девушки с греческим именем весь кабинет Холмса, все его дела и встречи, все его мысли, которые он высказывает на публику. Знает она столько, что хватило бы на пять шпионских романов. Но рассказывать никому не хочется - слишком многое придется объяснять дополнительно. Лучше поговорить с шефом.  
Быть личным помощником Майкрофта Холмса - это весело. Как ни странно. Носить не свое имя и элегантный костюм, ездить на загадочной черной машине и при этом забирать что-то из прачечной и искать, где купить сливки в два часа ночи, потому что какой-то посол без сливок кофе не пьет.  
И вместе с тем...  
  
Люди никогда не чувствуют себя защищенными. Обладая такой информацией, которой владеет Антея, нельзя чувствовать себя в безопасности даже в бункере.  
Но Майкрофт Холмс - это воплощенная безопасность.  
Даже когда их похищают и держат три дня без еды в темном бункере. Даже когда ее пытаются подкупить, а потом и убить. Даже когда берут в заложники. Абсолютное спокойствие. Потому что Холмс всегда знает выход из ситуации.  
Поэтому единственное, что говорит Антея после спасения из лап террористов на вопрос босса, все ли в порядке это:  
\- Мне необходимо полчаса на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, сэр. Через час у вас встреча с иранским послом.  
Майкрофт улыбается и качает головой. Он доволен.  
А у Антеи в голове вертится какая-то цитата из Библии. Что-то про долину смертной тени, и еще...  
"... да не убоюсь зла, потому что ты со мной"  
  
  
 **Мексикансике доллары**

(Granada television)  
  
Письмо миссис Хадсон застало доктора врасплох. Почтенная хозяйка очень редко писала ему, и делала это только в экстренных случаях. А какой еще экстренный случай мог заставить почтенную шотландку взяться за перо? Поэтому, распечатывая письмо, Уотсон уже знал о ком там пойдет речь.  
Честно сказать, беспокойство за атмосферу на Бейкер-стрит грызло его уже не первый день и он подумывал вернуться, прервав свои двухнедельные каникулы на побережье. Но, уже почти приняв решение, останавливал себя, вспоминая, от какой ситуации убежал.  
Обстановка ко времени его отъезда стала по-настоящему невыносимой. Год этот для Холмса выдался плодотворным, но, к сожалению, там, где много дел, там обитают и неизбежные неудачи. Вернее, Холмс называл это неудачами: он находил преступника и помогал полиции, однако, делал это не так быстро или не тем способом, каким хотел сам. Проще говоря, Шерлок Холмс раз за разом разочаровывался в себе, звал себя бездарностью, терзал скрипку и становился просто невыносим в общении. Разговоры ни к чему не привели - сыщик мрачно отмалчивался. Доктор попробовал было повлиять на друга через ту привязанность, которую они оба уже не считали нужным скрывать друг от друга, но Холмс жестко пресек эти попытки, заставив уже доктора сомневаться, а были ли между ними вообще какие-нибудь чувства?  
А когда Уотсон, до нервного срыва истерзанный невыносимой атмосферой, собрался уехать в отпуск, Холмс обиделся смертельно. Он не показывал этого, но доктор прекрасно умел различать малейшие нюансы эмоций своего друга. Детектив попытался было саботировать поездку, а когда не вышло, громогласно заявил, что не будет мешать "дорогому Уотсону" наслаждаться воздухом, и тот может просидеть у своего моря хоть два, а хоть три месяца - никто его не потревожит.  
Письмо миссис Хадсон, судя по времени прибытия, было отправлено через четыре дня после отъезда доктора. Оно было коротким:  
  
"Доктор Уотсон, я никогда бы не решилась тревожить вас, но он сошел с ума! Я бы вытерпела выстрелы по стенам или постоянное молчание, но он опять возобновил свои жуткие опыты. В квартире невозможно дышать, а он и слышать ничего не хочет. А вчера, когда я зашла проветрить гостиную, он жег в камине деньги! Деньги, доктор, доллары - целая пачка горела, я сама видела.  
Если кто и может его вразумить, то только вы.  
Искренне преданная вам,  
Марта Хадсон"  
  
Естественно, пришлось собираться в обратный путь.  
  
Запах он почувствовал еще с лестницы. Тяжелый, душный смрад висел в воздухе, а струйки голубоватого дыма, струившиеся сверху, не оставляли сомнений в авторстве сего эксперимента.  
\- Бог мой, Холмс! - доктор ворвался в гостиную, тут же распахивая окно. Слава Богу, была весна, и знаменитый лондонский туман не мучил город, иначе атмосфера не улучшилась бы. Ветер понемногу разогнал дымку и доктор увидел своего друга, неподвижно сидящего в кресле. - Холмс, вы что так - всю ночь просидели? Вы с ума сошли? Так и задохнуться недолго!  
\- Дыхание меня сейчас ни в малейшей степени не интересует... - лениво откликнулся сыщик. - Все дело в посыльном... ага! Вот и он!  
Внизу хлопнула дверь, а потом в гостиную боязливо заглянула миссис Хадсон, передавая телеграмму. Холмс прочел ее и с победным видом бросил на стол.  
\- Краска! Правильный состав, что бы не говорил этот идиот Лестрейд! Дело закрыто!  
\- Я, конечно, счастлив по этому поводу, но не могу сказать того же о вашем здоровье, - Уотсон подошел к Холмсу и осторожно взял его за запястье, считая пульс. Озабоченно посмотрел на бледное, вдохновенное лицо и темные синяки под глазами. - Вы вообще спали?  
\- Вы же знаете, что я не сплю, когда работаю. А тут было над чем поработать.  
\- И над чем же? - доктор усадил друга на диван, и сам сел рядом, озабоченно следя за ходом проветривания. По крайней мере, в комнате было можно дышать.  
\- Лестрейд обнаружил труп, карманы которого были набиты долларами. Это случилось почти сразу после вашего поспешного отъезда. Погибший был итальянцем, а потому наша доблестная полиция занялась итальянским кварталом. Я же сразу понял, что фальшивомонетчики, недавно нашумевшие в Мексике, теперь появились в Англии. доллары были фальшивые, что я и выяснил, найдя несколько мелких признаков, а потом выявив и самый крупный - обычно деньги не пахнут, даже когда их сжигаешь.  
\- Так этот ужасный запах...  
\- Побочный эффект от невероятно стойкой краски, которую они наносили на свои фальшивки. остроумно придумано, не правда ли, доктор? Кто станет жечь деньги? Я провел ряд опытов, выявил состав и понял, что в Лондоне есть только один или два человека, способные заниматься производством. А производство находилось в Лондоне, банкноты ведь были совсем новенькие. Труп в полицию подбросили разозленные светла нашего криминального мира, которым пытались заплатить фальшивкой.  
\- Я непременно хочу послушать подробности! Дело об итальянских долларах.  
Холмс поморщился.  
\- Не итальянские, а мексиканские, Уотсон. А вы, как я смотрю, впечатлились письмом нашей хозяйки... О, не делайте такое лицо! Наша почтенная миссис Хадсон, замышляя что-то тайное, возбудит подозрение и у полного дурака. Я даже имел удовольствие ознакомиться с содержанием.  
\- Тогда почему же вы его не перехватили?  
Шерлок Холмс глянул на доктора и лукаво улыбнулся.  
\- Невежливо перехватывать чужие письма, вы мне это сами говорили. К тому же.. - он небрежно махнул рукой, всем видом выражая беспечность и незаинтересованность в теме. - Вы вернулись домой раньше, не так ли?  
Доктор усмехнулся.  
\- Шерлок Холмс побеждает даже тогда, когда проигрывает.  
\- Только в том случае, если вы со мной, дорогой друг. Только в этом.  
  
  
 **Вечность**  
  
Вечность - это очень долго.  
Почти бесконечное количество времени, которое нельзя ничем заполнить. Когда говорят, что кто-то расстался навечно, это значит навсегда, но совсем. "Навсегда" - слово не такое окончательное. А вот вечность - это совсем навсегда.  
Знаете, иногда жизнь представляется мне лотереей, в которой кому-то достается что-то, а другому - не достается. И дело вовсе не в достоинствах и не в том, кто хороший, а кто плохой. Просто так распорядилась судьба.  
Когда я начала читать блог доктора Уотсона, там была только одна запись: "Со мной ничего не происходит". Это было так похоже на мою жизнь.  
Доктору повезло. Он выиграл в лотерею, он выиграл Шерлока Холмса.  
Теперь, когда от сыщика-консультанта осталась только надгробная плита, на фансайтах не продохнуть от горестных воплей. Почему-то доктору никто не сочувствует.  
Хотя, знаете - я тоже ему не сочувствую. Потому что это очень разные жизни. Одна, в которой ты потерял что-то, что у тебя было и вторая - в которой ты ухитрился потерять то, чего у тебя никогда не было. Понимаете? Я ведь не выиграла в лотерею. У меня не было Шерлока Холмса. Никогда. Никогда-никогда. И теперь уже и не будет.  
Вечность - это очень долго. Когда я представляю себе свою жизнь без Шерлока Холмса, мне приходит на ум именно это слово.  
Это как вера в Санта-Клауса. Ты никогда его не видишь, ты никогда не слышишь, как он приносит подарки, но ты веришь в него. А потом ты узнаешь, что его не существует. Ты потерял кого-то очень близкого, и ты не можешь даже пожаловаться, ведь Санта-Клауса никогда не было.  
Понимаете?  
У меня никогда не было Шерлока Холмса. Но теперь его нет совсем. Навечно.  
...  
Джон пришел на кладбище, как всегда, в воскресение. Он приходил каждую неделю и собирался сделать это традицией. Говорят, что традиции помогают справиться с горем.  
На могиле лежал букет белых хризантем и открытка с сурового вида ангелом. Джон оглянулся, поднял открытку и прочел: "Вечность - это очень долго". Пожал плечами, но не смог не согласиться.  
  
  
 **Заключенный**

  
Молли достает ключи и запирает дверь. Снаружи. Как Шерлок просит. Он себе не доверяет.  
Он думает, что он - заключенный. Как будто он в тюрьме. В уютной квартирке в Кенгсингтоне - он в тюрьме.  
Молли усмехается тихо, незнакомо. Заключенный. Шерлок думает, что ему хуже всех.  
Но разве он заключенный? У него всего лишь квартирка, непрочная тюрьма стен и окон, крыши и ступеней, ведущих вниз. Тюрьма его опасений и беспокойства. Разве каждый заключенный настолько свободен?  
Молли знает, что у нее - настоящая тюрьма. Тюрьма косых взглядов. Потухшие, безжизненные глаза Джона. Невеселая улыбка инспектора Лестрейда. Слезы миссис Хадсон. Первая годовщина. Вторая.  
"Простите, мне так жаль..."  
"Простите. Мне очень жаль, да..."  
"Извини, Джон, мне нужно идти".  
Молли уходит. Молли живет - каждый день, каждый дурацкий день своей жизни, в тюрьме из тайн и секретов, в тюрьме из поручений Шерлока и трех лет неизбывного горя Джона.  
Шерлок манерно грустит в своей квартирке.  
Да что он вообще знает о тюрьмах?  
  
  
 **Проблема**  
  
\- ... потому что ты проблема. А проблемы надо решать.  
\- Ну и как же ты меня решишь?  
Себастьян ни на грош не доверяет этому вертлявому типу в костюме. Он вообще особенно никому не доверяет, но типу в костюме - особенно. Глупо доверять тому, кого тебе заказали.  
\- А ты сам себя решишь, полковник Себастьян Моран, участник боев и ветеран горячих точек. Деньги тебе предлагать бессмысленно, их ты не ценишь. Большую и чистую любовь - ты в нее не веришь. Так что я могу предложить только весь мир. Коньки нужны самому, извини.  
Моран невежливо задирает бровь. Отточенный такой и презрительный жест. Тип смеется.  
\- Неужели тебе не интересно? Стать правой рукой самого меня, облететь мир, пострелять в ведущих героев криминальной хроники. Мм?  
\- Прямо так и правой рукой? - спрашивает Моран.  
\- Прямо так. Я тебя, знаешь, не боюсь. Если что - я успею первым.  
В глазах типа захлопывается капкан, поймавший глупую мышь.  
\- Я умею решать проблемы.  
\- Ну хорошо. Предположим, - Моран снимает с плеча винтовку. - И что теперь? Я должен контракт кровью подписать?  
\- Нет. Пошли, пройдемся. Кидай свою пушку, это мусор, я тебе лучше куплю, - тип поворачивается и идет прочь как ни в чем ни бывало.  
\- Эй! - Себ кидается следом. - Как хоть тебя зовут?  
\- Джим Мориарти, - смеется тот. - Специалист по решению проблем. Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь, мистер Моран.  
  
  
 **Побережье**

(Doyle)  
  
\- ... и мы сможем поехать туда, куда захотим. Или, точнее, куда захотите вы. Мне положительно все равно, - Холмс улыбается краем рта, как будто равнодушно. Доктор вертит в пальцах ручку.  
\- Это обязательно?  
\- Дорогой мой доктор. Мы обсуждали это тысячу раз, но специально для вас я могу повторить в тысяче первый.  
Уотсон только вздыхает.  
\- Убивать вас, пусть даже на бумаге... нелегко.  
\- Я вам помогу.  
Холмс снова улыбается - уже полноценной улыбкой, она мелькает слишком быстро, но можно ухватить краем глаза.  
  
А потом доктор просыпается.  
Эти нелепые, глупые сны.  
Шерлок Холмс умер, он лежит на дне Рейзенбахского водопада, и волны поют ему последнюю колыбельную. Вот так. И только так.  
А доктору не светит никакое побережье, даже краешек его, даже призрак. И никакие поездки не могут ничего вернуть, хотя, как говорят, лучшее лекарство для англичанина - путешествие вокруг света.  
Но ему совершенно не нужен целый свет.  
Доктор усмехается. Побережье...  
Если только Брайтон.  
  
 **Шахматы**  
  
\- Е7 - Е5, - Шерлок морщит лоб и взмахивает рукой, словно ища равновесие. Ирэн думает, что у великого детектива есть все шансы свалиться с кресла.  
\- Что Е7-Е5? - переспрашивает она.  
\- Ферзь, естественно. Ты не могла бы сосредоточиться на игре?  
\- Да, прости.  
Они играют в шахматы. Ирэн смотрит на доску, а Шерлок держит партию в голове, отвернувшись, и закинув неимоверно длинные ноги на подлокотник кресла. Шерлок - он как красивая картина. На него можно любоваться бесконечно.  
\- Ты не заснула?  
Особенно, когда он молчит.  
\- Слон F6.  
\- Мм...  
В окна старой шерлоковской квартиры бьет солнце, Бейкер-стрит притихла по случаю жаркого лета. Тут очень уютно. Ирэн согласилась бы тут пожить, но у нее есть собственный дом в Гринвиче. Пятнадцать минут до станции Банк и десять минут до Бейкер-стрит - вуа-ля. Современный транспорт очень удобен.  
\- Предположим, Король H4.  
\- Ты поддаешься.  
\- Ничего подобного.  
\- Как у тебя с Джоном?  
Шерлок вздыхает, переводит взгляд на потолок и вздыхает еще раз.  
\- Как у меня что с Джоном?  
\- Как у тебя все с Джоном, конечно. Слон b6.  
\- Смело.  
Оставляет вопрос без ответа. Ирэн и сама знает, что все хорошо. Все прекрасно. Пусть обыватели ломают голову и сквернословят в газетных статьях, но у Шерлока Холмса и Джона Уотсона все хорошо. Джон меняет девушек, а Шерлок меняет растворы в бесконечных пробирках и они вполне счастливы. У Ирэн тоже все хорошо, и даже у Лестрейда с Молли - не вместе, а по отдельности. Такое уж время выдалось - прямо какая-то эпидемия счастья.  
Лето. Лениво страдать.  
\- Ферзь f8. К чему бы несвежей покойнице интересоваться моей личной жизнью?  
\- У тебя нет личной жизни, Шерлок. Мне ли не знать.  
\- Я считаю, это замечательно.  
Ленивый солнечный свет сквозь занавески. Джон придет нескоро и никогда не заметит присутствия условно мертвой мисс Адлер.  
\- Слон С7.  
\- Какой опрометчивый шаг.  
\- Самый опрометчивый шаг сейчас послышался на лестнице. Кажется, ты просчитался.  
Джон Уотсон соляным столбом замирает на пороге. Ирэн вертит в пальцах коня, так и не решившись поставить его на доску. Джон смотрит очень долго и очень внимательно. Вздыхает, опускается на подлокотник кресла Шерлока.  
\- Ты невозможен?  
\- Почему? - откликается тот. - Ты говорил не держать покойников в холодильнике - она не там, она в кресле.  
\- Тебе тут мат в три хода, - произносит Джон и тоже утыкается взглядом в доску.  
Ирэн принимает это за предложение остаться.  
Лето. Слишком жарко, чтобы думать об истерике. Слишком хорошо, что бы уйти.

  
**Я верю в Шерлока Холмса**

Джон давно уже верит только в реальность. Правда, она его не устраивает, но тут поделать ничего нельзя. Джон верит в свои дни и работу, в просмотр телевизора и диван. Ему больше не во что верить. Он не смотрит сериалы, разве что по каналу «Дискавери», но там все время кого-то жрут.   
  
Джон настолько разучился верить в чудо, что даже в Санта-Клаусе сейчас бы усомнился, только вот на дворе не Рождество. И есть вещи важнее, чем неверие в Санта-Клауса. Он глотает дни и недели, он профессионал по убийству времени, и если бы существовали соревнования по равнодушию к реальности, он бы стал чемпионом.  
  
Увидев под окном очередное «я верю в Шерлока Холмса», Джон разбивает о стену свою кружку. Они все понятия не имеют, как это — верить в него. И как это — когда не получается.  
  
***  
  
Лестрейд верит в инопланетян. В студенческие годы даже состоял в дурацком обществе любителей НЛО. Он ни черта не понимает в астрономии, но зато очень любит «Стар Трек» и «Доктора Кто».   
  
И если кто-то может спасти Шерлока, то только они. Других версий нет.  
  
Инспектор приходит домой, разогревает ужин, а потом смотрит телевизор. Ни на что другое нет сил — работа отнимает все возможное время. Начальство не простило ни провалившегося ареста, ни разбитого носа. Лестрейд не может позволить себе сентиментальных воспоминаний. Он даже на могиле не был, смешно — к этому придурку еще и на могилу ходить. Но когда все окончательно надоедает, начальство достает до печенок, а телефон дочери опять вне зоны доступа, Лестрейд откидывается на спинку дивана, закрывает глаза и позволяет себе верить в Шерлока так, как верил когда-то в летающие тарелки. Потому что это единственное доступное ему чудо.   
  
***  
  
Миссис Хадсон верит в Лохнесское чудовище. Когда они с мужем ездили в свадебное путешествие по Шотландии, то провели у озера три незабываемых дня. Мистер Хадсон занимался рыбалкой, а его молодая жена целыми днями бродила по берегу и высматривала в серых волнах плавник или хотя бы край гребня неведомого монстра, пока глаза не начинали слезиться. Ей хотелось стать первооткрывательницей.   
  
В каком-то смысле она и стала ею. Шерлок Холмс ничем не хуже доисторического ящера, живущего в озере. А быть первооткрывательницей таланта даже лучше, чем открыть миру чудовище. Конечно, был Карл Пауэрс, но именно дело мистера Хадсона… впрочем, это все не так важно.  
  
Миссис Хадсон играет перед соседями в заботливую хозяйку, перед знакомыми в милую старушку, а перед собой — в счастье. Вечерами иногда хочется выйти из себя, пойти в комнату к Шерлоку, топнуть ногой и сказать этому дрянному мальчишке все, что она думает. Миссис Хадсон почему-то убеждена, что сыщик может отыскаться под кроватью или за шкафом. Но здравый смысл побеждает.  
  
Только иногда она подходит к окну и в потоке вечерних прохожих ищет знакомый силуэт или хотя бы примелькавшееся пальто — пока не начинают слезиться глаза. Ей все еще хочется принести людям радостную весть. Первой.  
  
***  
  
Анджело верит в Бога. Его мама была истовой католичкой, и молитвы въелись в память намертво. Мамы уже давно нет на свете, но он по-прежнему помнит имена святых и может прочесть по памяти что-то из Библии.   
  
За здоровье Шерлока он молится теперь каждый день. Ему наплевать на могильный камень и вообще на все на свете. По воскресеньям он ходит в церковь, а возвращается долгой дорогой, непременно через улицу, где стоит его ресторан. Кажется, что Шерлок придет после закрытия, попросит вынести ему ужин или просто завернуть с собой что-нибудь пожевать, неважно что.   
  
Анджело не может скорбеть — они с Шерлоком не были друзьями. Но если выбирать, во что должна вылиться божья милость, то Анджело выбрал бы возвращение Шерлока. Для Господа это не такое уж великое чудо, но пользы больше, чем от превращения воды в вино.   
  
У воды, ко всему прочему, просто не может быть хорошего букета. Поэтому Анджело продолжает молиться. Так пылко у него даже в детстве не получалось.  
  
***  
  
Салли Донован верит в магию Вуду. Когда-то двоюродная тетка долго рассказывала ей про этот культ — вместо страшных сказок. Салли не было страшно, она все думала, выйдет ли сделать куклу учителя математики. Прошли годы, а между кладбищенских камней ей до сих пор иногда мерещится Барон Самеди. А в последнее время вместо сюртука на Бароне почему-то надето пальто.  
  
Офицер Донован не знает, зачем ей ходить на могилу человека, которого она ненавидит с тех пор, как они познакомились. Вероятно, это замена чувству вины. Андерсон вместо походов на кладбище всем и каждому доказывает что он, мол, не хотел. Куклу Андерсона тоже было бы неплохо сделать.   
  
«Уж лучше б ты вернулся, фрик».  
  
Салли, в принципе, готова даже побеседовать на эту тему с самим Бароном, но тот почему-то не появляется во плоти. Наверняка, хлещет ром вместе с Холмсом и курит одну за одной толстые сигары. Спелись, голубчики.   
  
Есть подозрение, что если смерть черного петуха могла бы повернуть время вспять, офицер Донован запятнала бы себя убийством пернатого. Потому что терпеть эту тишину больше нет сил.

 

**Смена ролей**

 

Переезд всегда занимает много времени. Грегори Лестрейд стоял посреди пустой и гулкой комнаты, силясь вспомнить, не оставил ли он чего. В свое время в этой квартире было устроено по меньшей мере десять тайников, все их инспектор нашел и некоторые даже начал использовать. Вспомнить бы теперь, что и куда клал, а потом забывал...   
  
— Эй, мистер! Грузить коробки? — в дверном проеме показалась голова рабочего.  
  
— Да, грузите, — рассеянно откликнулся Лестрейд. — Я сейчас, проверю тут все и спущусь.  
  
Рабочий не дослушал — за простой платили дополнительные деньги, так что ожидание было ему до лампочки.  
  
Каминная полка. Шерлок устроил тайник прямо под ней, долго прятал там сигареты, а потом вздумал притащить что-то посерьезнее. Грег думал, что убьет его. Обошлось.  
  
Они тогда жили вместе, точнее, это инспектор так думал, а Шерлок вел себя как бродячий кот. То приходил, то уходил. Валялся на диване по несколько дней, курил, пил чай, расставляя кружки по полу. В один из таких дней они и начали спать вместе, и Грег так и не понял, на кой черт. То ли Шерлоку было скучно, то ли Грег мало возражал. А что было возражать?   
  
Обои, выбранные ещё его бывшей женой, давно уже отстали по углам от стен. Эти голубые разводы всегда раздражали, но переклеивать было недосуг. Дел всегда было по горло, а с появлением Шерлока свободное время исчезло совсем. В пору их знакомства тот был наркоманом в частичной ремиссии, если так можно выразиться. Честно сказать, Грег ни до, ни после Шерлока больше таких наркоманов не видел — тот был зависимым, кажется, только в пику Майкрофту. По крайней мере, излечился полностью за полгода, так не бывает.  
  
Второй тайник — под половицей — и третий, совсем рядом, устроенный хитрее. Шерлок говорил, что никто не будет дважды искать в одном месте. Когда он пропал, Грег всю квартиру на брюхе исползал, только бы найти, чем он обдолбался на этот раз. Как выяснилось — ничем. Просто пора экспериментов кончилась, и Шерлок решил завязать. Пошел к брату, лег в клинику — без лишних слов. Позвонить Грегу забыл. Или вообще не задумывался, что это нужно.  
  
Новая квартира инспектора располагалась в центре, в старом, но крепком доме. Обои там были пристойных пастельных цветов, мебель почти вся новая. С Шерлоком росли показатели раскрываемости и, соответственно, зарплата. А еще Грег почувствовал себя идиотом. Даже хуже. Шерлок сменил в одночасье манеру говорить, гардероб, прическу и круг общения. И приобрел себе военного врача. А вот Грег замены не удостоился, потому что был стратегически важен, и теперь чувствовал себя старым шкафом, по недомыслию оставленным после ремонта. Все-таки у него с тем невменяемым фриком было какое-то подобие отношений. Где теперь его найдешь, Шерлока Холмса образца трехлетней давности?  
  
— Ну... — раздумчиво сказал как-то Шерлок, заскочив однажды вечерком к Грегу. — Обратись к Майкрофту. Он не против.  
  
Это был единственный раз, когда Шерлок рисковал вылететь на лестницу чуть ли не от пинка, но ретировался сам. Умный мальчик.   
  
Над Лондоном сияло солнце, а в новом доме было возмутительно тихо. Это просто кризис среднего возраста. Надо оплатить себе хорошего мозгоправа, пусть раз в неделю говорит, что у Лестрейда все в порядке с самоактуализацией, и призывает выражать свои проблемы в рисунках. Если бы психотерапевт попросил его изобразить свой самый худший кошмар, он нарисовал бы Майкрофта Холмса, сидящего на скамейке в Риджентс-парке. Черт. И не обойти.  
  
— Знаете, инспектор, — голос старшего Холмса казался безмерно усталым, — не все то, что говорит мой брат, стоит воспринимать буквально. Хотите кофе?  
  
Грег подумал и кивнул. В конце концов, у него никогда не найдется денег на приличного мозгоправа.


End file.
